Hyde Bohr (boss)
Hyde Bohr is the final boss in The 3rd Birthday, serving as the end boss of Chapter 5: Counterattack and Chapter 6: Eternity. He is first fought at the core of the Grand Babel and later at Rockefeller Center. First boss form VIDEO STRATEGY HERE ---- This form is fought in the Grand Babel. Three Coalition Forces members drop in to assist in the battle and an Ammo Recharge sits on the other side. Hyde possesses overwhelming speed and powerful projectiles that are on par with Aya's energy shots. He can contort and stretch his body in unpredictable ways. Stay at a safe distance and keep on the move. When Hyde stretches his body into the air, he can utilize several different attacks. If Aya is nearby, he will use his appendages to smack Aya around. He even has a slam move that can kill a soldier in one shot. He also carries two powerful guns capable of shooting energy bullets. When he fires the red bullets, continually target Hyde while sidestepping to avoid taking damage. Don't forget to use this time to charge up the Crossfire meter. Hyde uses his ability to teleport to quickly get across the area. He will also do a crawl move to sneak up on his prey. If he starts running straight at Aya, dodge to the side to avoid a quick stabbing attack. Similar to other bosses, Hyde can unleash a descent kill that grabs Aya and lifts her into the air. Unless there is another soldier to dive into, this results in game over. Note, however, that Liberation will get you out of this, if it's available. Target Hyde with your most powerful weapons and use grenades and Crossfire to open up a weak spot. Once the triangle appears, use Overdive Kill to deplete his health. Stay on the move and keep your attacks up until Hyde's LIFE is depleted, then use Overdive Kill to end the fight. Berserker damage glitch When facing Hyde, to easily kill him, the player may Overdive into a soldier with a Berserker (laser gun). Then, as soon as Aya is doing damage to Hyde (when you can see a part of its life bar becoming draining), pause the game and leave it for a few minutes (don't go into any of the menu options or it will disable this glitch). After unpausing the game, Hyde's armor will depleted.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TtV0q-zZ-9k This glitch occurs due to the Berserker's continuous stream of fired ammo, so when the player hits Hyde with the laser and pauses the game, the Berserker will still be taking damage. This glitch can be especially useful in the harder game difficulties. It should be noted that no ammo is wasted while the game is paused, even though Hyde is still taking damage. Note that this glitch can be used on a real PSP as well as an emulator (some emulators may experience crashing due to the glitch). It's unknown if the glitch can also be used on a PS-Vita or any other future platforms that have PSP backward compatibility. This also works for the Reaper. Final boss form VIDEO STRATEGY HERE ---- This battle is the entire playable section of Episode 6 (excluding the final scene with Aya and Eve). There are two parts to this battle: First, after a cutscene, Hyde starts to glow and starts to Overdive into the multiple people seemingly frozen in time around the area. Hyde appears the same as when Aya fights him in Episode 5, albeit with a skin effect similar to Antibody, or perhaps the ghost form of a Mudflap. His attacks are also the same. Aya can kill Hyde easily, but he'll then dive into another body, though not immediately. While it is possible to defeat him in this stage, it is extremely difficult to do without heavy firepower and quick reflexes when he Overdives, a feat which becomes virtually impossible on higher game difficulties. Consequently, the "intended" way to proceed is for Aya to be killed by Hyde. Note: The aiming system will target the frozen people Hyde can dive into. This can be frustrating when trying to target Hyde in the next section. If Hyde is not defeated before killing Aya, after an unskippable cutscene, Cray, Kyle, Gabrielle, and Blank will start to hover in a circle around Hyde. Hyde's supply of Overdive subjects decreases to about two in the entire area (they are still replaced when used), while Aya can now dive into her four friends, whose tracking of Hyde makes targeting him considerably easier. It is recommended to use the Overdive Target's weapon as it has infinite ammo. All of them have the same assault rifle that fires 30 rounds. As they follow Hyde, Aya need only dive to catch up to him as he distances himself from her. He will usually use a close combat attack, so just dive to escape harm. This works for his energy shots as well. High One form Aya is within Hyde's psyche where Hyde has transformed into his true High One form. During this time Aya is permanently in Liberation mode, with the Libration Bar representing Aya's Health. Here, Hyde attacks with balls similar to a Big Energy Shot of varying sets: multiple sets of three fired in a rhythmic beat, straight forward rapid fire, and conjuring a large set of 6-10 that sends three or more at once in rapid succession. Hyde also charges at Aya which can be hard to avoid if not timed just right, and can also come up close to send a "ghost" at Aya, sometimes in sets of three. Just keep firing at Hyde while avoiding his attacks. The ghost and charge do the most damage; to avoid them, dodging at the last second works as well as just running to the side. That means not locking on. The Energy Shot may still hit even if dodged. Report entry (part 1) It possesses overwhelming speed and power, even for a special Twisted. The projectiles it fires are on par with Aya's energy shots. Let up for even a moment and its barrage of descent kills will make mincemeat out of you. Having obtained the ability to Overdive from one of Aya's Overdive Kills, Hyde finds his consciousness gradually being overwritten as he starts going after Aya. Report entry (part 2) Aya dives into the psychic world of the High Ones that rests within their leader, Hyde: an Overdive space that's an embodiment of his deepest psyche. Hyde suddenly attacks, knowing he must eliminate Aya. Something resonates inside her, however, awakening her own abilities. To take down Hyde, despite his incomparable strength, Aya must keep the power level of her consciousness higher than his. It truly is a battle of the minds, a clash for the ages. Trivia * When viewed from a certain angle, an abstract face can be seen. * His boss themes are Terminus Zero and Blue of the End. Gallery Hyde2.png|Hyde as a Twisted. Category:Creatures Category:The 3rd Birthday creatures Category:Bosses Category:The 3rd Birthday bosses Category:Final Bosses